Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a technical field of liquid crystal display, and especially to a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display device.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal panel, especially a TFT-LCD, currently, is only one kind of display device that can catch up with and even surpass a CRT in comprehensive performances such as brightness, contrast, power consumption, service life, volume and weight. Its excellent performance, well characteristics for large-scale production, and a high degree of automation, raw materials of low cost and broad development space make it become the mainstream of the display products.
A certain pressure is required to exert when the liquid crystal panel is subject to processes such as polishing and thinning, polarizer attachment, touch screen attachment, backlight source assembling, touch screen attachment. However, such a pressure may cause the liquid crystal panel to rupture, resulting in an irreparable loss.
In addition, the applicant has found that the probability of occurrence of a Zara (bright spot) in an ultra-thin liquid crystal panel subjected to a polishing and thinning process is greatly increased as compared with a conventional liquid crystal panel, and a liquid crystal panel with a Zara will be downgraded or eliminated. Zara bright spot phenomenon mainly refers to a phenomenon that some small bright spots are formed densely in a certain area of the liquid crystal panel.